<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night's Gather by GhostxofxArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889756">A Night's Gather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis'>GhostxofxArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John Shepard [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Post-War, Smut, light pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah insist on babysitting her niece and nephew so her sister can get some personal time with her husband, so that Sarah may bring in her new boyfriend over for dinner later.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Ashley rolled her eyes in annoyance, “You know, you said the exact same thing when Thomas asked you out.”</p>
<p>Sarah leaned over and placed her hand on her sister’s arm and squeezed. “I know, I know! But there’s just something about him.” She pulled her hand back away, bringing her finger up to her lips and tapping it there a couple of times. She lifted her finger up in the air as an idea formed in her head before adding, "I was thinking, why don't we all have dinner tonight? I can introduce him to you guys!" she suggested excitedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Vega/Sarah Williams, Male Shepard/Ashley Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John Shepard [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to my friend Bardofheartdives for beta-ing! I always appreciate your valuable input, my friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah sat on one of the bar stools by the island in the kitchen. "Boy, I still can't get over how huge this apartment is!" she said as Ashley opened the fridge to grab a carton of coffee cream, placing it on the island in front of her sister. Sarah opened the cap while Ashley poured her a fresh cup of coffee and handed it over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley eyed her sister curiously, "Okay, so what's gotten you so excited that you were in such a hurry to come over this morning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah poured the cream in her coffee then stirred it with her spoon. "So, remember when I said I’d met someone but wasn't sure where it was heading? Since he's so flirty but seemed like he’s non-committal and all?" She placed the spoon on the counter, cupped a hand around the mug and brought the mug to her lips, taking a tentative sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley sat on the stool opposite Sarah and rocked Kaidan in his baby car seat next to her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It had been the only way she could get him to sleep this morning as he had kept both his parents awake all night. He was cooing softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean the Alliance Marine, whose name I still don’t know? Yeah, what about him?" Ashley raised an eyebrow at Sarah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah leaned closer to her sister, lowering her voice. "He officially asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday after he took me out to dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley gave her a questioning look, "And you agreed to this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah raised her eyebrows and nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you vowed never to date anyone from the Alliance ever again after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thom</span>
  </em>
  <span>...?" Ashley, catching herself before she opened up old wounds. She flinched slightly at her own words, remembering how painful it was for her when she had lost John with the original </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she wanted to pointedly remind her sister of her own words. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mind you, you said the exact same thing before going out with Thomas too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ashley thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. But, for some strange reason, I'm really into him." Sarah waved one of her hands as to ward off her sister's concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley rolled her eyes in annoyance, “You know, you said the exact same thing when Thomas asked you out.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah leaned over and placed her hand on her sister’s arm and squeezed. “I know, I know! But there’s just something about him.” She pulled her hand back away, bringing her finger up to her lips and tapping it there a couple of times. She lifted her finger up in the air as an idea formed in her head before adding, "I was thinking, why don't we all have dinner tonight? I can introduce him to you guys!" she suggested excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sarah, I don't think tonight is a good idea. Gosh, I'm so tired!" Ashley quickly deflected the idea and covered her face with her free hand, sighing before bringing it back down again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaidan isn’t like how Alex was, he doesn’t sleep through the night.” She leaned in toward her sister, lowering her voice and shaking her head. “John and I haven’t had a decent night’s rest in weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Ashley could hear her husband playing with Alex in the living room. She heard Alex squeal playfully and the familiar rumbling laughter that</span> <span>followed it. She didn't want John to hear what she was about to share with her sister. "We also haven't been intimate in three month. Last time, when we got the go ahead from the doctor after Alex's birth, we could hardly wait for him to get off duty to do the deed.”</span><span><br/>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah gasped and her eyes widened. "Are you guys having marital issues already?" she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley quickly waved her off, "No. It's nothing like that. Everything is perfect. It's just Kaidan stays awake all night, non-stop crying. We’ve tried everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he sick?” Sarah interjected, glancing a worried look at baby Kaidan. But Ashley waved that off too, and continued her rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor said that he’s perfectly healthy, nothing to worry about, it’s normal. But it’s exhausting, it’s not like I can just put him in the other room and let him cry it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John's busy commanding the ship and ground missions, helping out with both kids during off duty … which have been basically during sleeping hours. So he’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>we are</span>
  </em>
  <span> too tired to do anything intimate. The Alliance and the Council have him running off everywhere for them. He's doing his best to be a father at the same time…” Ashley rubbed her face and sighed to take a moment of pause before she continued, “Some nights I send him to go sleep in the Starboard Observation Room, Alex's room,” she clarified before going on, “just to make sure he gets rest before doing ground runs. He can't be running off into missions half dead already... Of course, he’s always hesitant to do so because that leaves me to deal with Kaidan alone. He feels guilty." Ashley paused, rubbed her forehead with her fingers and sighed. She pulled her hand away again, "I can't lose him again. My God Sarah, we have children together now!” The thought of losing him again, but also having her children grow up without a father made her stomach churn. She had so many good memories of family trips, arguments about where they should go next for camping and who’s in charge of helping their father put up the tent this time, cause God knew how awful he was at it! She wanted their kids to be able to have the similar experience at her mother’s newly bought cottage back on Earth. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost on cue, another squeal coming from Alex could be heard from the kitchen, followed by her pleading, "Again, daddy! Again!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready?" John's baritone voice could be heard and Ashley could hear his smile behind his words.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready!" Alex giggled.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Jumping to her feet, Sarah rounded the island to pick up the baby car seat. "Tell you what, I'll watch the kids this afternoon so you and John can have some alone time,” Sarah winked, “do what you have to do while you two are still on shore leave. I'll drop them off later, say about 3pm?" She looked at the time on the coffee brewer, it was currently 10:30 am. </span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Plenty of time for them to spend alone.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah continued, "Then, I'll get ready at my place and come back around 6pm. We'll have a double date, just here...in the apartment. I'll order something and have it delivered here so you don’t have to worry about getting dinner ready.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated the idea for a moment. She couldn't deny it sounded really good right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. You have a deal," she agreed as she moved to open the fridge door. She grabbed a couple of bottles filled with breast milk and placed them on the counter. She beckoned her sister to follow her into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John was on the floor lying on his back, lifting Alex in the air, her feet reaching towards the ceiling, her face close up to his. A giggling Alex had her hands close to her face while John was playfully nibbling at her fingers and tickling her with his stubble, their wrestling match clearly over. “It tickles!” She giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex moved her head slightly to her left, she saw Ashley and aunt Sarah standing, watching them. Her giggles turned into a happy squeal, “Auntie! Daddy, put me down please!” John gently placed her back down on her feet and she ran up to Sarah, wrapping her arms around her leg, giving her a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John clumsily stood up and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his N7 hoodie. He approached the women watching him intensely. He ghosted a kiss on Ashley’s lips as she placed a hand gently up against his stomach. “Sarah offered to watch the kids this afternoon,” she explained looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said while taking one of his hands out of his pocket and snaking it around Ashley’s waist bringing her in closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She also suggested having dinner together tonight to introduce us to her new beau.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” he arched an eyebrow and shifted his gaze to Sarah. Sarah smiled and shrugged her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, hero-man?” Ashley tapped her hand against John’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s alright with me,” John shrugged his shoulders. His open-door policy also extended to his home. He’d always make time for friends, his crew, and now -through marriage- his extended family, so if Sarah wanted to spend time with them he was more than happy to have her over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to play with Auntie Sarah?” Alex looked up at her mother, her blue eyes twinkled with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and gave her daughter a smile. “Yes, baby. You get to spend the day with Aunt Sarah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go put your shoes on, honey” John added to confirm. Turning to his wife, he gently gave a few affectionate taps to her waist, “I’ll go get the diaper bag for Sarah,” and turned to make his way to the bedroom located on the main floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Alex squealed and giggled all at the same time. She raised her arms in joy and darted to the main entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley and Sarah followed Alex to the main entrance at an easy pace. Alex was already sitting on the floor, putting her shoes on. “Make sure they get their nap around 1300,” Ashley instructed her sister while crossing her arms across her chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah tapped her sister on her shoulder and rolled her eyes, ‘Don’t worry, I got this handled. It’s not the first time I’ve babysat, you know. Look who you’re talking to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley sighed, sometimes forgetting her sister worked in a daycare while still studying to become a nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the entryway, John had the bag in one hand and was storing the feeding bottles Ashley had left on the counter in one of the storage pockets with the other. He held out the strap for Sarah and she looped her free arm and her head inside, and he adjusted on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jumped to her, “Okay! I’m ready!” she said as she looked up to her Aunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to get very far with your shoes on the wrong feet, silly little cub,” John chuckled, booping the tip of her nose as he looked down to check his daughter had her shoes on right. It still took her a few times before she got them on right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex marched in place, which was something she always did when they pointed out her shoes weren’t on the right feet. “Oh, oops!” She pouted then she started taking her shoes off, sitting back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally they would’ve let her try putting them back on again herself, as she had to learn somehow. But since Sarah was waiting for her, John bent down and pulled Alex’s left shoe off from her right foot, grabbed her left foot and put her shoe on for her. He let her put on the right shoe on herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing, he offered his hands to hers. She took his hands and he pulled her up onto her feet while she hopped along with the pull. Letting go of his hand, she slipped her hand in Aunt Sarah’s and nodded. “Now I’m ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Alex, you remember what we told you to do when you go out?” John asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doe-Blue eyes looked up at him and she nodded. “Don’t let go of the hand or you’ll get lost in the bustle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta-girl. So you better listen to your Aunt Sarah. Don’t let go of her hand until she says otherwise, and you stay close. Got it?” He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a ‘that’s an order’ look, which she had grown all too familiar with recognizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you don't want the stroller?" Ashley asked her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, the sky-cab is nearby and it's a short walk to my apartment, we'll be fine. The stroller will just be a hassle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Sarah, carrying a baby carrier with a sleeping Kaidan in one arm, and Alex’s hand in the other, was out the door. </span>
  <span>Ashley and John found themselves alone for the first time in months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John turned to look at his wife. He had a wolfish grin on his face and a look in his eyes that undressed her where she stood. He bent down quickly before she had time to react, causing her to yelp and threw her on top of his shoulder, heading up the stairs to the master bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Double Date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah brings her date for dinner and it turns out to be someone she least expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock blared stirring John out of sleep. He reached an arm out and felt around the night table until he felt the clock and dismissed the alarm. He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head, popping his stiff joints before he readjusted himself by slipping an arm under Ashley’s head and resting the other around her waist, snuggling close to her. </p><p>“Are you awake?” He asked her and pressed his lips against the back of her head. He felt her nod against him. “You manage to get some winks?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she mumbled as she turned to face him and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "Is it 1300 already?" She was puzzled on how that was even possible.</p><p>"You didn't think you'd sleep that long, did you?" Ashley felt her husband rumble from laughter as she drew circles on his chest with her fingertips. </p><p>She shook her head, "We should probably get up and have something to eat," but made no attempts to follow through. She was too comfortable, she just wanted to lie there in his arms, inhaling his musky scent she loved so much. She sighed happily, her circles turning more into scratches as she knew this drove him wild. </p><p>"Oh? I had a different idea in mind," John repositioned himself so that he was now on top of Ashley, but kept his weight off of her. He grabbed behind her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned forward tracing kisses along the side of her temple, behind her earlobe, pausing a moment to whisper in her ear, “We wouldn't want to waste this precious time your sister gave us now, would we?" He continued making his way down her neck; he knew he hit the right spot when he felt her shiver beneath him, a small moan escaping from her lips, her head rolling slightly backwards, exposing her skin to his touch. Her hand started slithering down towards her center but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the mattress beside her head. </p><p>Her hips gently moved against his, feeling his erection against her; she was desperate for his touch...<em> for him </em>.</p><p>He took his time though, exploring her exposed skin with his lips as if it were his first time seeing her naked It wasn’t of course, but it had been a while since he’d touched her like this. He’d been just too damn tired to do anything intimate in the last damn three months even though seeing her naked, strutting around their cabin or in their room would get him rock hard, he still was too exhausted. So as he looked at her with appreciation in his eyes mixed with desire, watched be lost in pleasure feeling good, he savored her. </p><p>His breath turned more into a growl as he left phantom kisses along her collarbones then her <em> very full </em> breasts, making circles with his tongue on her erect nipples. He trailed his tongue down her abdomen steeling himself just above her center avoiding the temptation. <em> He was in charge right now </em> and he didn’t intend on letting her take over... <em> not this time.  </em></p><p>Ashley placed her free hand on his shoulder digging her nails into his skin and the muscle beneath it. She tried to push him down further but he wouldn’t budge. John tilted his head to look up at her, his lips twitched as he felt her go rigid at the scratch of his stubbles against her pelvis. Her eyes pleaded for him to go at it, causing a mischievous twinkle to go off in his eyes as he thought; <em> don’t worry you’ll be pleading out loud soon enough </em>, because he was going to make her beg. </p><p>John let go of her wrist. Slowly he trailed his fingers along her body then wrapped his hands around her thighs. Ashley brought her other hand to his other shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as the heat trailed down her skin, making her hot and wet.  </p><p>“<em> John...” </em> she moaned.</p><p>“Tell me what you want?” he cajoled her between kisses.</p><p>“I want you to kiss me…” she pleaded</p><p>John let her thighs go and slowly started crawling upwards but she held him down with her hands. He looked at her mischievously, knowing what she wanted but not giving it to her until she asked.</p><p>“No….down there” she pleaded.</p><p>“Down there….?” he smirked.</p><p>Ashley rolled her eyes, her lips curling slightly upwards “The little man in the canoe, Sir.”</p><p>“As you were, Williams.” Grabbing hold of her thighs again, he pressed his lips against hers, spreading with his nose and moved his tongue rhythmically, feeling Ashley react under his touch as her breath hitched. Still sensitive from their earlier session which had been animalistic,<em> pure instinct </em> had taken over and <em> controlled </em> them.  </p><p>The more her nails dug deeper, the faster and harder he went. Occasionally slipping his tongue in her entrance joining in alongside two of his fingers already stroking alont her g-spot with the 'come hither' motion. He felt her shift beneath him as her back arched and brought his hands under her hips, her thighs tightening around his temples, pleased by the moans he coaxed out of her and her wetness traveling down his hand, as she got closer and closer to her climax and let out a cry of pleasure, and he rode her through it. </p><p>He whipped his mouth against her thighs before tracing over with kisses as she kneaded the skin around his shoulders, where she dug in with her nails, and caught her breath.  </p><p>He climbed back upwards to plant his lips against hers and she wrapped an arm around his neck and the other behind his head keeping him close. He spread her lips with his before slipping his tongue in and intertwining with hers until having to pull away to gasp for air. </p><p>Pressing his erection against her entrance he lowered his lips against her ear, “You good?” </p><p>“It’s all yours, Captain,” she replied, voice sultry. Her breath hitched as he entered easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pumped his hips, slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to him before increasing his speed. </p><p>He kissed along her jawline while sliding a hand between them. Gently, he rubbed her clit and felt her breath hitch again before she let out a moan. He felt her arch her back under him and her head rolled backwards allowing him to kiss her along her throat. He felt her walls contract and she cried in pleasure and his breath hitched as he climaxed along with her. </p><p>Breathless and covered in sweat, he rolled onto his side propping himself on his elbow, their limbs intertwined together. John brushed the hair plastered to Ashley’s forehead away with his fingertips and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and whispered against his skin.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you.”</p><p>“Mmm, I love you too, pretty lady,” he said between kisses he planted along her temples. </p><p>“I’m going to jump in the hot tub. You coming?” Ashley asked as she untangled herself from John and kissed the side of his mouth before making her way to their washroom.</p><p>John let himself fall onto his back against the mattress and stretched, “Yeah, I’ll be there in a second.”</p><p>Ashley carefully dipped a toe in the tub to check the temperature before deciding it was perfect and gently eased herself in settling at the far end of the tub, back against the wall. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall and sighed, completely content with how the afternoon was turning out. </p><p>She opened an eyelid when she heard John’s footsteps enter the bathroom a few moments later. He placed two towels on the counter. He picked up the lighter that was on the counter and lit a few candles. He turned down the light slightly before sliding in the hot tub himself. </p><p>“What’s the occasion?” Ashley asked, slightly confused as she moved up to him and straddled his lap. </p><p>John wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back. “Do I need one to take care of you?”</p><p>“I suppose not,” she shrugged as she settled into him and placed her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>He reached out next to them to grab her bottle of soap and loofah and poured the soap on it. He rubbed circles on her back with her loofah, washing her back. At first it was an easy mindless task, until he felt her hips move against his, a moan slipping out her mouth as she traced kisses along his neck, biting a bit of skin here and there, he felt the blood rush down to his groin once more. He let the loofah go and placed a hand on her hip while reaching down with the other and played with her clit while circling her entrance with fingers. </p><p>Ashley lifted herself up slightly from his lap and reached down for his erection and stroked his shaft before she guided him inside her. John placed his hands on her hips and gripped hard forcing her down on him while planting his lips against hers and parting them easily. He bit on her lower lip gently as a moan escaped his mouth while Ashley moved her hips up and down his erection. He explored her body with his hands before he caressed her breast. </p><p>Ashley pulled her lips away and arched her back slightly, bringing her breast to his face and wrapped her arms around his head to keep him from pulling away. He flicked a nipple rhythmically with his tongue and sent a shiver down her spine pleased by the moans that escaped her. </p><p>John gently grated his teeth against her nipple then sucked on it, tasting her <em> sweetness </em> and felt her walls contracting around his cock. His hands reached down back to her hips and he held her up and thrusted hard and fast into her and felt her arch deeper, his face buried her breast, as she cried in pleasure. His head rolled as he cried his pleasure as his release pulsed inside her. His eyes met hers as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Ashley kissed up and pushed herself away. She picked up her loofah, washed herself quickly. She winked at him when she noticed he was watching her. She then submerged in the tub to rinse herself off and reemerged next to him placing her hands on the edge of the tub. </p><p>“Way to make a man feel used,” John breathed sarcastically as he slumped his back against the edge of the hot tub and rubbed a hand over his face.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Ashley retorted as she got out of the hot tub and dried herself with one of the towels. </p><p>“And you never will,” he breathed as he stepped out of the tub and kissed Ashley on her shoulder as he reached for his towel and dried off and walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Do we need to get anything ready for tonight,” John asked from the bedroom.</p><p>“No, Sarah said she’s ordering dinner.”</p><p>“Can she afford it? I thought she was living on her student loan.” John reappeared at the bathroom door with his pants on and was shrugging into his shirt. His eyebrows creased in confusion. </p><p>“I said she’s ordering. I didn’t say anything about her paying,” Ashley retorted at him as her eyes met his in the mirror while she brushed her hair. </p><p>John chuckled and shook his head. “Fair enough. I’m starving, I’m going to make us some lunch,” he called out as he headed for the stairs. </p><p> </p><p> ~n~</p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock,” Sarah called out as she entered John and Ashley’s apartment, baby carrier in one hand and holding Alex’s hand in her other. </p><p>Ashley appeared in the hallway from the living and walked towards them. She reached for the baby seat and Sarah handed it over to her. Kaidan was slipping in and out of sleep. Alex took her shoes off.</p><p>“He played with Abby for most of the afternoon until he got his nap,” Sarah told her sister while she put down the diaper bag on the floor.</p><p>“I made a jellyfish with Auntie today!” Alex told her mother as she lifted her arm to show her new plush toy she held to her Ashley. </p><p>“And we made play-doh from scratch,” Sarah added. </p><p>“Yeah! And we made a castle! I wanted to give it to daddy for his fish but Auntie said the water would ruin the play-doh,” Alex stuck her lower lip into a pout.</p><p>“Sounds like you had a great day. Where’s the castle now?” Ashley wondered as she combed her fingers through her daughter’s hair. </p><p>“I didn’t bring it,” Alex shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Ashley’s leg. Ashley held her back tightly with her free arm.</p><p>“We’re going to add more towers to it next play date,” Sarah clarified wagging her eyebrows. Ashley patted Alex gently as she bolted away towards the living room calling out after her father.</p><p>Sarah waited for Alex to be out of sight before giving her sister a look that said she wanted the details, “Tell me!” </p><p>Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed, shifting her weight to one hip while lifting three fingers up from her free hand. </p><p>Sarah’s smug smile broadened, “Well my job is done for the afternoon. <em> And </em> you’re welcome! Okay, well I better go so I can get ready for later. I’ll be back with my date around six. I was thinking of ordering from that new Greek restaurant that just opened?” </p><p>“Yeah sounds good,” Ashley agreed.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you then,” Sarah was already out the door and it shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>~n~</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat on John’s shoulders, her hands wrapped around his forehead as she held on to him as he walked to the terminal by the door. He activated and chuckled as he saw who stood next to Sarah in the camera. “Well this is going to be good,” he mumbled more to himself than his daughter.</p><p>“Uh?” Alex asked, confused. </p><p>“It’s nothing little cub,” he assured her as he opened the door letting Sarah and her date in. </p><p>“I didn’t know what wine to bring. Thanks for covering the bill,” Sarah said as she walked by them, holding a wine bottle.</p><p>John chuckled, “Yeah, no problem. You didn’t have to bring a bottle. The bar is stocked.”</p><p>“It’s just a courtesy thing,” she reassured him as she turned into the kitchen.</p><p>“Loco,” James nodded at him as he followed behind Sarah but made for the living room at the last second.</p><p>“James,” John greeted shaking his head, following behind James.</p><p>Sarah and Ashley appeared in the living room shortly, both holding a glass of wine but Ashley’s glass slipped out of her fingers the moment she spotted James standing in front of the couch talking to John. Her eyes widened in complete disbelief. Kaidan started crying in his activity gym, the shattering glass frightening him “<em> Him?! </em> You’re going out with <em> James?! </em>” she spat. </p><p>James took a step back while raising his hands in surrender, “Yo… now… no need to be so excited about it.”</p><p>John bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing while sitting on the edge of the seat on the couch to let Alex climb off his shoulders. He knew better than to step in on this one. On one hand Ashley was his wife and he’d always take her side but on the other hand James was also his friend and whoever he dated was his choice. </p><p>Instead, John stayed quiet and made himself useful by fetching the broom from the pantry in the kitchen and started sweeping the glass from the floor. He kept an ever watchful eye on his rambunctious daughter as she watched the events unfold while leaning on the back of the couch a fist to her lips. He grabbed Ashley by the forearm when she stepped too close to the glass barefoot and moved her away from the shattered glass before she hurt herself. </p><p>James went to bent down to check on Kaidan which in turn only infuriated Ashley that much more. She glared at James, “No! Don’t you dare touch my son!” </p><p>“Okay, okay” he straightened up and took a step away from the activity gym. </p><p>Ashley turned on her sister then, “What are you thinking?! James doesn’t commit to a relationship!” </p><p>“But it’s my choice who I date isn’t?” Sarah countered. </p><p>“But I know James, Sarah! I work with him! I see him everyday! He flirts with everyone and it means nothing!” Ashley pointed a finger in James' direction as she debated with Sarah.</p><p>“Well yeah. I don’t mean anything by them,” James agreed.</p><p>“See! I’d be damned if I see you hurt again, Sarah! I’m just looking out for you!” </p><p>“Loco, gonna help me out on this one?” James tried to ask for backup.</p><p>John raised his hands in surrender while still keeping hold of the broom with a thumb and shook his head, “I’m staying out this one. You’re on your own, James.” </p><p>“C’mon!” James huffed then took a moment before turning to Ashley “Look, Ash. I swear to you that I do not intend on hurting your sister.” </p><p>“I swear to you, if you hurt her I will kill you and then I’ll piss on your grave,” Ashley’s glare turned on John when she heard him snort beside her as he was sweeping the glass into a dustpan. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind passing some paper towels so I can clean up the wine?” John asked her only to get a roll thrown at his face. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he caught the roll and cleaned up the wine off the floor.</p><p>“So… we good then?” James tilted his head slightly. </p><p>“Yeah...for now. But I’ll be watching you,” Ashley warned him. </p><p>“So, can we eat not?” Sarah asked as she poured her sister a new glass of wine and handed it over to her. </p><p>“Yeah. We can,” Ashley said as she led the way to the already prepared dining table and placed her freshly poured glass by a plate.  She turned to make her way to check on her son but found John had already scooped him and was leading Alex to her booster seat at the table. Seeing as John had the children all under control, Ashley sat down on her chair only to find herself opposite of James. </p><p>James found himself shifting uncomfortable under Ashley’s glare for most of the dinner. </p><p> </p><p>~n~</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your sister seems happy,” John yawned as he completely stripped down and crawled into bed. He’d just finished reading Alex to sleep. He wrapped an arm around Ashley and brushed his fingertips along his son’s forehead as Ashley nursed him.</p><p>“I’m glad she’s happy. But I’m not sure how I feel about her going out with James. I know I overstepped in my big sister role…” Ashley sighed.</p><p>“Ash, stop. Sarah isn’t a child anymore. Who she decides to go out with is up to her. Besides, you once told me how she handled Mike in high school. She can handle James.” He kissed her on the temple as he tried to reassure her. </p><p>“Yeah...I guess we’re a tough bunch,” she agreed as she shifted her son to her shoulders and patted Kaidan on the back.</p><p>“Understatement of the year…” he mumbled. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his arm away from her shoulders, kissed the Kaidan on the crown of his head before settling deeper into bed. </p><p>Ashley huffed and elbowed him in the ribs and he feigned hurt as he rubbed his ribs. “You wound me, Williams,” he teased. </p><p>Ashley stood up and gently placed Kaidan in his bassinet and kissed his forehead. Somehow, he was already falling asleep. She jumped back into bed and straddled John’s lap, “It’s not all I do,” she whispered seductively.</p><p>“Come here,” John said as he placed his palms on each side of her face as she planted her lips to his.</p><p>“Mmm. Sir, yes sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>